Something to Put in Dreams
by HecateA
Summary: Kingsley isn't sure why he's being interrogated about his interior decoration while in bed, but the fantasy is quite nice. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Sky's the Limit; Flouting Regulations; Remains of War

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC; Bow Before the Blacks; Brush; Seeds; Shipmas; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Captivity); Themes and Things C (Blanket); Ethnic and Present; Rian-Russo Inversion (Y); Flags and Ribbons (Y); Letter of the Day (Y); In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Representation(s): **Sirius/Kingsley

**Bonus challenge(s): **Second Verse (Middle Name); Chorus (Machismo)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **Satisfaction

**Word Count: **746

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius Black (Starry Storms)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Moving In Together)

* * *

**Something to Put in Dreams **

This was Kingsley's favourite part about their current engagement: how okay and satisfied and happy Sirius was just by having Kingsley around. There were no expectations, there was no pressure, there was nothing Sirius wanted from Kingsley that he didn't want to give. It was just them.

Currently, it was just them atop some very fine sheets and under a comfortably weighted and bulky duvet that Kingsley knew well by now. Sirius' head was resting on his chest, and his arm reached across to hold Kingsley's right hand. His left was busy playing in Sirius' hair. Many, many jokes had already been made about how close to purring Sirius came, despite his Animagus form.

"Do you work in the morning?" Sirius asked lazily.

"No," Kingsley said. "But I do have to go by my flat to water some plants and pick up a few things. I wasn't expecting to spend quite this many nights."

"Sorry for being greedy," Sirius said.

"I am not complaining," Kingsley said, kissing the top of his head.

Sirius was quiet for a while. So quiet, Kingsley may have drifted to sleep. But then Sirius chimed up again.

"What's your flat like?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What's it like?" Sirius asked. "We always spend all our time here because—well, Dumbledore's orders and so on. But what's it like?"

Kingsley stumbled over the question for another second, but no, Sirius was asking something incredibly straightforward. Literally: where did Kingsley _go _when he wasn't here?

"I live alone," Kingsley said. "Auror salary pays well and as I'm sure you heard from Tonks' constant whining about flatmates, they don't quite appreciate the constant in-and-out at odd hours..."

"Right," Sirius said.

"It's got South-facing windows, which I don't need to tell you is great for the plants."

"Of course," Sirius smiled. His eyes were closed as if he was picturing it. "Be honest with me Auror Shacklebolt, how many do you have?"

"Let's not get into that," Kingsley said, clearing his throat. He pressed forwards. "But… well, add a few to whatever you're picturing right now. The kitchen and the living room connect, and the space is painted a nice, navy blue that's quite soothing. Most of the furniture is white. There's a dart board above the sofa, which is framed by bookshelves. It's a nice little alcove, really shuts out the world after long days. The kitchen is fully Muggle, but I really don't trust the refrigerator so I cast a few extra spells on it."

"Naturally," Sirius smiled. "Last time I had a kitchen, Lily got me this Muggle toaster for Christmas and it scared the _life _out of me."

"I didn't even bother getting one for the looks, which is fine because the landlords leave me alone. Mostly because I confund them, ah, quite regularly."

"_Kingsley." _

"Listen, there's only so much I can hide about essentially being a magical bobby," Kingsley said.

"Okay, okay. What else?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I do sleep in a bedroom."

"Go on."

Kingsley smiled to himself.

"Colour?" Sirius prompted.

"Just grey."

"Boring."

"It's very calming," Kingsley said. "Queen-sized bed is very nice, not quite comfortable as this set-up, however. I have a little patio. I leave a chair on it and read there, when it's not Winter. It's quite a modern apartment, with silver handles on everything. It feels a little sharp sometimes, but it's home."

"That's what matters," Sirius said, snuggling into Kingsley more.

"You're right," Kingsley said. "The other problem with it is that it has far too many drawers. Closet space, I need for the Auror robes, but drawers? There are far, far too many."

Sirius smiled and his eyes flickered open again. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know," Kingsley said. "More plants?"

Sirius scoffed and kicked him under the sheets. Kingsley laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"I have this boyfriend too, who's going to have to pick up a lot of things once he's a free man again," Kingsley said. "I suppose he could fill him up—or maybe his godson will, I don't know. Did I mention the spare bedroom?"

"Don't tease me about this," Sirius warned.

"I'm not," Kingsley said. He rubbed circles against Sirius' back. "One day we'll get there. Why do you want to know?"

"I need something to put in dreams," Sirius said. He tilted his head up lazily and kissed Kingsley's cheek. "I think I've got it. Sleep tight."


End file.
